ice cream surprise
by Alone-but-happy
Summary: Yahiro and Megumi are at the beach. When the ice cream falls on Yahiro, Megumi does something surprising, how will Yahiro react? Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

-Yahiro POV-

Work ,work, and more work. I have been working for 7 days straight without any time to relax. Without time to indulge my desires. Most importantly, without seeing Megumi for 7 days straight was almost pure torture. Time seemed to move so slowly without her there to help pass the time. Finally with a day off, I decided to go to my private resort which most of my friends and the S.A members do not know off, save for a few exclusive friends. I needed some time to myself. Time to cool myself down before I go meet my precious Megumi again. Time to build up my mental defences against these mounting desires for her. Can't have myself losing my cool in front of her and let her see how the absence of her presence has turned me into such a needy person.

I lay down on the beach chair which was situated directly under a large beach umbrella. Ah finally some time to relax, away from all that work. I closed my eyes. Finally some time to be alone all to myself to. Time alone and undisturbed to think about Megumi. I closed my eyes. Mmmmm I could literally smell the intoxicating smell of her... The way her hair gets caressed by the wind... Her beautiful self in only her undergarments lying sprawled on my bed. Upon seeing me she got up from her bed and walked to me clad only in red lingerie and pushed me down on the bed. "can... Can I kiss you?" She asked clearly concerned about my well being and unsure if she was allowed to do such a thing. She was now straddling me, almost sitting on top of my arousal. "Yes" I murmured as I pulled her closer towards me. Then without warning she raised her slim index finger, bringing them closer to my lips -

Poke

Poke

Poke

Someone was tapping on my shoulder, dragging me out of my wonderful dream. Anger mounted like a wild beast within me. I opened my eyes to give an icy glare at the person responsible for the disturbance. But my anger and words of annoyance simply died on my throat at the figure in front of me.

It was Megumi, but clad in a white bikini, that emphasised her slender figure. She had actually managed to look like the goddess of beauty that descended from heaven gracing me with her beautiful presence. Her slim arms were exposed and her legs so slender and sexy. Her bikini was clinging onto her skin in the most suggestive ways, covering only the bare essentials. I fought to keep the blush from rising onto my face. She is definitely wearing a push up bikini, giving her a cleavage that is most enticing. I had the hardest time forcing myself to tear my eyes of her body and then forcing them to focus onto her face.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. Curse Sakura. That damn female. I bet she had a huge part to play in what Megumi was now wearing and how she got here.

I opened my eyes and put on my dazzling smile and with my sweetest voice asked "how did you manage to get here? Seeing how this is my private resort that _no one_ should know about?"

She opened her mouth to tell me and, that was when I notice she was holding two ice cream cones, one vanilla flavoured and the other strawberry flavoured, and most importantly she did not have her magic board to write on, so without giving her time to answer I gave her my trademark smirk and said "of course, I presume that ice cream cone is mine to eat". She gave a puzzled look that lasted for a second and then smiled radiantly and nodded as she practically skipped towards where I was.

She trusted out the vanilla ice cream towards me, knowing that was my favourite flavour. I smiled widely at her, if only she knew my favourite ice cream flavour only changed to vanilla because she smelt like vanilla to me. When -

Splat

The vanilla ice cream simply detached itself from the cone and landed onto my thigh. I looked up to see a horror stricken Megumi, who upon noticing me looking at her gave me an extremely flustered look, at the same time a squeak of fear escaping her lips. Shock and distress could clearly be seen oozing from her features.

"Ah Megumi. Such a clumsy girl" I said in a mock disapproving tone, frowning at her for good measure.

"S...Sor...sorry" she said stumbling over her words of apology. She had her head tilted downwards in a picture of utter guilt and defeat. She let out a sigh and pouted before sitting down on the edge of the chair which I was sitting in.

My heart did a flip in my chest before restarting going at a pace twice of its normal rate. She was sitting so close. So close that I could feel the body heat she radiated. I could already smell the smell of vanilla and cream that she usually has surrounding her. It was simply intoxicating. She was within an arm reach. If I simply raised my hand, I would be able to caress her... Pull her towards me... Pull that knot that was securing her top...

'Yahiro?' I snapped myself from my sick fantasies. I could not believe I was even thinking of such a thing. I have never thought in such a way. Well, not since Megumi came around and started screwing with my thought processes.

"yes Megumi dear?" I said in a mocking tone, faking the smile I always give. I looked into her brown eyes, that was full of concern now, hoping that my mocking tone and behaviour was enough to distract her.

'Hold?' she asked softly, this time carefully holding out the other ice cream cone towards me.

I frowned slightly. What does she think she can do? I thought as I took it out of her hand. Maybe she is going back to get tissues or -

"Megumi!" it came out as a strangled gasp, partly from shock at what she was doing and the fact that I was actually feeling immense pleasure from what she was doing. Her warm slender fingers were slowly moving up my thigh in an attempt to scoop up the fallen ice cream back into the cone. The simply action had me all tensed up, almost causing me to shiver from pleasure.

I turned my head slightly and looked at her. That look of pure innocence she seemed to be radiating simply suggested to me that she did not realise how wrong this was. Which made what she was doing all the more painfully torturous. That slow sensual way her finger were moving across my thigh, was causing my heart to thud painfully against my chest. It was making breathing almost painful. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to do anything I would regret in the future. She is such an innocent and sweet girl. What did I do right? I do not understand how I might have possibly have captured her heart as Sakura has suggested? There are so much better guys out there that would certainly kill for her. Even after I coldly turned her down various times she still comes back. Her pure heart and goodness from her heart made me painfully aware how unsuitable I was for her. And not to mention her over protective friends that would kill me instantly if I even lay a finger on her that is considered inappropriate. Yet she was so close. The intoxicating smell of vanilla was wrapping around me, drowning me in the smell of her. I could literally feel my mental barriers cracking.

"Yahiro? Are you angry?" Megumi voice penetrated my haze of thoughts. She had her mouth really close to my ear since she had whispered that into my ear. I could feel her warm breath tickling neck, and my heartbeat hitched up another notch. Her brown wavy hair tickled my bare chest, making my heart constrict painfully knowing that she can never be mine.

"You killed the ice cream" worry was evidently plain in her voice. That was when I realised I had indeed crush the ice cream cone she had asked me to hold and the ice cream was dripping down my hand staining the towel I was sitting on. My other hand was balled up in a fist holding the towel.

"No. Why would I be angry at all?" I asked giving her my usual smile. While I painfully loosen the grip on my towel. Controlling my urges when Megumi was around was barely tolerable in normal situations. But Megumi in that sexy bikini that barely covered the essentials sitting so close to me and not to mention stroking my thigh (although unintentionally) was almost too much for my self control.

I felt her hands leave my thigh. Relief flooded my entire body. Which was closely followed by a huge pang of disappointment. I looked at what she was doing at the corner of my eye. She was frowning at the remains of the ice cream that refused to be scooped. And that pouty face she was aiming at the ice cream made her look so kissable. I licked my lips unconsciously thinking about how she would taste like if I tried.

Suddenly she placed her two hands onto my thigh with the ice cream remains in the middle... and lowered her body.

"meg... I ... Wait... What are you doing?!" I asked stumbling over my words. Forming coherent thoughts with her at such a close proximity and not to mention what I think she was trying to do was making it almost impossible. She gave me that half frown half puzzled looked (that only she can manage) And slightly tilting her head to a side as if saying 'isn't it obvious?' then said plainly "I'm cleaning up the mess". I felt goosebumps rise on my arm, she obviously didn't know of the sexual innuendo of what she had just said. Panic was starting to mount up in my chest, clashing with the enormous pleasure I could feel rising to an equal level with the panic I was feeling. I could already feel half of the restraining functions in my mind shutting down at what I think she was suggesting.

And then I felt her tongue on my thigh, slowly travelling upwards. It was so slow as if she was savouring the taste. I felt myself shiver from delight and felt blood rushing brought my veins. It was getting really hot. My heart was thumping hard against my chest. Ahhh and I just thought of the perfect revenge...

She soon finished licking the ice cream off my thigh and raised her head giving me a bright and cheery smile. Time to enact my evil plan.

I lightly took the ice cream cone she was holding and giving her my most dazzling smile said "since this is the only ice cream cone left, I shall take this" and then I 'accidentally' tipped the ice cream cone onto her stomach. Her eyes widen in surprise as I looked at her with a smile barely containing my lustful intentions. I watched the ice cream trickle downwards towards the bottom half of her bikini, grinning hungrily at it. "let me lick that clean for you" I drawled before flipping out positions so she was now leaning back against the chair, ignoring the look of confusion she was giving me, pinning her down onto the chair.

**AN: Updated this chapter cuz after reading through it, I realised there are so much mistakes (I do NOT understand how I even thought there was no mistakes in it. - I am sorry. TT_TT Hopefully I didn't miss out on any mistakes this time. *I hate/dislike/generally feel a sense of irritation when people make mistakes (grammar/spelling esp. the rest are more forgivable. and if your first language isn't English then forgive you I will [my chinese sucks so I can empathize]) in their stories because it kinds of spoil the flow of the story. So I will try not to make such mistakes to in mine.) tell me if I make mistakes I guess? (I would correct them someday.) anyways I would be posting Megumi POV sometime soon (or maybe not. I will just do it when I finish. And I already half way through it. Getting distracted by Kingsley) argh and reading it again (I just feel so unsatisfied. What I imagined was way better than this [bias opinion])**


	2. Chapter 2

-megumi POV-

I sat down on my bed staring at the magic board lying in front of me. *sigh* the guy I love doesn't even like me the slightest bit. He had already rejected me 5 times. I could feel my heart contract slightly in pain. 'argh! He is so despicable! Playing with my feelings as if it is a toy. His actions were so confusing. There were time where he looked like he was in love with me, but then he would crush it by telling me it was a joke. Each time I would feel the hopes I have been secretly nursing being crushed mercilessly by him, leaving my heart empty and hallow. But somehow I still keep going to him. 'Why am I so stupid?' I inwardly thought to myself. 'I hate him. He is thoughtless, horrible... Sweet, awkwardly shy... Argh!' every time I try to hate him I end up thinking about how I love him so much. It was so painful knowing he will never love me. But I still try because I can only hope he would return the feelings I feel for him someday.

'ring ring'

I jumped out of the bed and snatched up the phone on the bedside. I looked eagerly at the caller ID... but it was Sakura. *sigh* why did I even think he would call me... I picked up the phone.

"Megumi! I'm coming to your house! I have a surprise for you!" and before I even got time to protest or anything she had already hung up. *sigh*

Soon Sakura came bursting into my room without knocking. She was carrying a huge bag on her shoulder. "Jun~ Go get change while I get Megumi ready!" she shouted before closing my room door. I picked up the magic board and wrote 'where are we going?' on it. Sakura looked at it and smiled deviously. "It is a surprise! But we need to get you changed first. And I brought the perfect outfit for you!" she bent down and opened the huge bag and began emptying the contents of it onto my bed. "Okay How about this yellow swim suit? Or the orange one? Nah I think he would rather a two piece suit" she said, more of thinking aloud then talking to me. She started tossing one piece swim suits aside as she started searching for two piece swim suit from the pile of swim suits.

'We are going to the beach? Who is the 'he' you mentioned?' I wrote on the magic board.

She looked at it and then said "it is a surprise date Megumi! Be sure to impress him with your _sexiness_"

She then proceeded to ignore my other questions while she concentrated on finding the 'perfect' swim suit to enhance my _sexiness_, as what Sakura said. Ha! Like that would be of any help. Considering how Yahiro bluntly last stated that it was silly of me to think that he found me attractive or appealing in any way at all in our last meeting. The devil! I even put effort into that outfit. I hate him! That thoughtless idiot.

"Megumi dear! You have to stop putting on that scowling sulky face!" Sakura said brightly as she poked my forehead gently, in an attempt to ease out the frown on my face. Then saying in a lower voice, that I'm sure I wasn't suppose to hear "Ahhh no wonder he likes to tease her. The faces she makes are simply so adorable" then turning back to me Sakura held out a white two piece swim suit in front of her "this is your secret weapon to attract him. Go get changed now" I didn't move. I am NOT going to a beach with a RANDOM guy wearing a bikini of any sorts. And I do not feel like playing Sakura games of matching me up with a guy. Not when my heart is still broken, in pieces, mercilessly shattered from the not so recent rejection from Yahiro. So I just lay on my bed staring listlessly at her. Sakura looked at my unmoving figure and signed loudly, "Megumi. I promise this is something you will be thanking me for later. So stop being so stubborn!" I didn't react to get words and continued staring at her blankly. Sakura face changed instantly from friendly, cheerful to a black determined face. "If you are not going to change then I will just have to force you to" she hissed dangerously, before lunging at me. I tried to ward off her attempts to get me into that bikini and as usual I failed miserably.

"Alright!", Sakura said brightly as she stepped a few paces back to examine her handiwork. "You look wonderful! All we need to do now is for me to get changed." she then quickly picked a pink bikini, that matched her hair, for herself. She changed into it and put on a loose pink shirt to cover herself. Sakura looked over at my now very exposed body covered only by a white bikini and then tossed me a white t shirt. "You are only wearing this for protection. When we get to the beach you have to take that off" then without waiting for my reply she opened the door and shouted "Jun! We are ready! Wait for us in my private helicopter!" she turned around only to see my chocked face gaping widely at her. "Come on!" Sakura said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the house.

We arrived at the beach. Somehow it looked really peaceful. That was when I realised that was because there was no one there. How is it possible that such a beautiful place has no one visiting even when it is a Sunday?

"Okay Megumi this is the plan. First you take off that white top. Then while me and Jun head of to the other side of the beach to have fun, you will be joining that guy over there, who will be your date for the day!" she said pointing at a guy sitting on a beach chair under a huge umbrella, "and then you will have your wonderful date with him." and then without waiting for my respond she whipped the shirt off me. She turned around and opened the private fridge installed in the helicopter and took out two cones of ice cream. One vanilla flavoured, the other one strawberry flavoured, and handed them to me. "Alright off you go Megumi! Remember to seduce him!" she said waggling her eyebrows at me, as she lightly pushed me in the direction I was suppose to go to. When I turned around to look at Sakura, she was already being all lovey-dovey with my twin brother, as they set out to the other side of the beach hand in hand. *sigh* if only things would work out this way with Yahiro and I.

Sighing, I started walking to the figure that Sakura pointed out to me. I don't even know who I'm supposed to be meeting... What if it is a horrible guy? Or a perverted guy? Or… or a - hmm that guy kinds of looks like Yahiro. Considering I can see the lavender hair that Yahiro also have, from the back of that beach chair. But that is not possible right? I mean like why would he be here when every time I try to see him he would say he has work? _Yes so it definitely can't be him. It has to be another guy that just simply looks like Yahiro_. I thought back to myself reassuringly. Oh but I do not want to date another guy other than Yahiro. _Just a peek at the guy. And if he looks scary you can just creep away and enjoy the two ice-creams by yourself. And if Sakura asks you can at least pretend that you did went on a date with the person by describing him accurately._ Sometimes I feel so smart

I stealthily crept around the chair, so as to not disturb the person in the chair, and also so I could clearly see who was sitting in the chair. And it was Yahiro. I had to stifle a gasp that nearly escaped my lips. _The nerve he has! Ignoring my calls telling me he has work when he is resting here. On this beautiful beach._ And I found myself unconsciously staring at his sleeping figure, shaded by the sun because of the giant umbrella planted beside him. my angry ranting thoughts slowly disappearing. He looked stunning. He was only wearing a loose knee length pants that was falling back, exposing his muscular thighs. His well defined abs and chest that was usually hidden by the shirt he wore was now exposed. The steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was sleeping, and has not noticed my presence. I could feel my breadth coming short as I fought the overpowering urge to touch him. _Stupid! You hate him don't you?_ I mentally scolded myself, as I kept my hands in check. _Come on… One touch. And he is sleeping too. He won't know. No one will know._ I closed my eyes as I fought a battle against the different desires in my heart. _One touch promise_. I crept closer to him. I could smell the usual smell of lavender coming off him. Almost intoxicating. _He looks so serene. _I thought looking at his sleeping face that was free from the scowls and glares he always has in the day. I crept closer to his sleeping figure. Then bending down to squat beside the beach chair, I carefully balanced the two ice cream cones in my left hand, before reaching out with my right hand to touch him.

A quick run of my index finger down his well defined abs, starting from the middle of his chest, down before stopping right above the waistband of the pants. My finger rising and falling over the contours of his well toned body. His skin was so smooth. _He is so sexy_ came the unbidden thought. I lifted my finger to repeat the action automatically- _NO! One touch you promised!, _screamed my inner self. And my finger stopped right above his muscular chest, not making any contact with his skin yet. _Yet_._ You could always stroke him down another time. He is asleep after all._

"Yes" Yahiro murmured before shifting his body slightly. I looked down at him in surprise, shocking me out of my internal dilemma, I almost thought he was awake. His breathing seemed to have become much faster, almost erratic. Almost as if it was a nightmare? _Better wake him up shouldn't I? Not to mention that if he remains sleeping I don't think I can stop myself from touching him._ _Touching him at places that no one have. You could –_ I inwardly gasped at myself, before proceeding to mentally slapping myself. No! I have to wake him up now before my fantasies start to play out in reality.

I started to tap him viciously on the shoulder. _If he doesn't wake up I might not be able to stop myself_. I could feel him stirring beneath my sharp jabs. He groaned loudly, before shaking his head, his eyes still shut, before tilting his head towards the source of irritation, me, his eyes still closed then. He lazily opened his eyes and that half lidded expression of annoyance and sleepiness, and his tousled hair, made him look so hot. And the fact that his perfect body, almost the epitome of male perfection was there lying for me to scrutinise, made the urge to touch him increased tenfold, causing my innards to contract painfully at the sight of him. _So handsome. I want to touch. Except I can't._ I could feel goose bumps rising on my arms, something that did not have anything to do with the weather.

He seemed perfectly awake now upon seeing my presence. Was the sight of me so horrifying that he was shocked into such an awakened state? I focused on looking at his face. Can't have it seem like I am ogling his body.

"How did you manage to get here?" he drawled in a deceivingly sweet voice. I could clearly see he was annoyed at the fact that I had woke him up from his slumber, "Seeing how this is my private resort that _no one_ should know about". _Hmm. That explains why there was no one else here_ I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to ask him how was it that Sakura knew about this place then, seeing how he emphasized the words no one. But he cut me off upon seeing the ice cream cones in my hand.

"Of course, I presume that ice cream cone is mine to eat", he said arrogantly, smiling at me with his trademark smirk. I looked at him for a second. That was weird. He didn't even give me time to reply his question. _It is as if he doesn't want you to answer. As if he doesn't want to hear your voice._ Then why ask the question in the first place? Sometimes his actions are just so puzzling. _You should pass him the ice cream and stop standing there like an __idiot__. You don't want the ice cream melting because you were standing there __all__ day _sneered my colder more calculating side, a much logical side, that seemed to emerge more strongly with the passing time I spent with Yahiro. So I smiled happily at Yahiro in reply to his statment, and then quickly skipping over to his side to hand him his favourite ice cream flavour: vanilla. I will always remember it. Partly because it is something Yahiro likes. But the other reason was because; it was simply odd. When I told Sakura that his favourite ice cream flavour was vanilla, she frowned and told me to stop kidding around. That was because apparently Yahiro favourite ice cream flavour had always been strawberry since his childhood days and the sudden change was just simply weird.

And then my natural clumsiness seemed to settle in.

I don't even know how it happened. I must have slipped. Or it could be because the ice cream melted too much and simply slipped off the cone. Or someone sabotaged the ice cream cone. I quickly dismissed that thought. I should stop being so paranoid.

But then the ice cream slipped off the cone and landed on Yahiro.

Am I cursed or what? Someone kill me now! I tried to stifle the gasp of horror rising in my throat, but it escaped as a squeak of horror. I looked at Yahiro. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. He has to be so mad. He must officially hate me now.

"Ah Megumi! Such a clumsy girl" he said in a disproving tone, frowning at me. _He hates you~ told you so. So much for hoping, _my Yahiro induced side sneered, smirking at my hopeful inner self. I stuttered out my apology. _Ha! Why are you even apologising? It is not as if he would forgive you. _The Yahiro-induced self told myself evenly.

I let out a sigh. I knew it was right. I am such a failure. Sakura must have worked really hard to find this opportunity for me, yet I messed up. I am so useless. _Useless girl. No one would ever like such a useless girl_ my inner self cooed evilly. I sat down beside Yahiro. I have to amend things by cleaning up the mess efficiently and properly to redeem myself.

"Yahiro?" I said softly. I knew he did not like it when I used my voice. But since I don't have my magic board now, as Sakura had so violently pulled me here, I had left it behind at home, so I could only use my voice to communicate with anyone else now.

"Yes Megumi dear?" he said in a mocking tone, giving me a fake cheerful smile. _Is it me? but he must be really angry. Considering how he seems more guarded than he usually is_.

_I have to redeem myself, _i vowed, determined to get back in Yahiro's good books.

"Hold?" I asked quietly. I needed both hands if I was going to be able to clean the ice cream off him efficiently. He understood my one word question, and took the offered ice cream from my left hand.

Now the fastest way I can get the melting ice cream off Yahiro is to use my fingers and scoop it off. _And not to mention you do get to touch him,_ my more cunning side suggested. _NO! I have to focus!_ With that, using my fingers I quickly slide my fingers across his thigh as I attempted to scoop the ice cream off his thigh.

"Megumi!" came Yahiro's strangled cry. He had tensed up and looked slightly shocked at my actions. I looked at him curiously. That _was_ odd. Yahiro never looks shocked. He is always cool, calm and collected. _Unless of course, he is angry and upset by your previous careless actions _I reasoned. Hmm that seems a much more logical explanation

I should just ask him if he is angry, instead of just wondering what he is thinking now.

"Yahiro?"

There was no reaction. _He is ignoring me? _Just how angry was he?

I brought my mouth closer towards his ear, so he would hear it this time, and then whispered softly, "Yahiro? Are you angry?"

Once again there was no reaction.

Oh gosh. Oh gosh. He is seriously angry. That was when I noticed that he had his eyes closed, and he was biting his lip. Almost the picture of controlled anger. _He hates you. It is so obvious now._ I risked a peek at his body. My eyes widened momentarily at what I saw. His hand clenched in a tight fist. I looked over at the other hand, hoping that maybe it was just my imagination or that there must be a logical explanation other than his anger. But what I saw confirmed my initial thoughts. The ice cream in his hand was crushed, and ice cream was dripping down his fingers. _He hates me_

"You killed the ice cream" I said despairingly. He opened his eyes, giving me a measured look of perfect calmness. Smiling sweetly, he then said "No. Why would I be angry at all?", loosening his death grip on the towel at the same time. _He hates me_. _He hates me. _ Scooping the ice cream off his thigh was really a dumb idea. Sighing inwardly, I looked away from Yahiro, towards the direction of the sea. The clear blue sea. So beautiful. So calm. It reminded me of Yahiro. Well since he already hates me so much, I might as well push it to the limit and simply lick the ice cream off his thigh. The dripping ice cream feels as if it was calling me, begging me to lick it off. And I was so tired. Tired of resisting all my inner temptations. Without thinking further, I quickly put my plan of licking-the-ice cream-off-Yahiro into action before my rational mind could intervene.

I placed two hands onto his thigh, positioning the ice cream to be between my hands, and then quickly lowered my head down so I could lick it off.

I vaguely heard Yahiro saying something, and then his long slim fingers enclosing around my bare shoulder stopping me from lowering my body. I turned my head to look at him. His face looked as if he was blushing. But I quickly dismissed that idea off. It is just my mind being overtly hopeful.

"I'm cleaning up the mess" I said quietly. I think I heard his breadth hitch, but I could be imagining that. I frowned at myself, before continuing with what I had originally planned.

I placed my tongue at the base of the ice cream and then slowly licked upward his thigh. Yum. The vanilla flavoured ice cream tasted so good. Really good. I could spend the whole day doing this. And seeing that Yahiro was not stopping me, I lavished every lick. I don't think such an opportunity would ever arise again.

And then the ice cream was gone. Gone almost too fast. I stopped and then looking up at Yahiro face, I put on a bright smile to signal that I was finished. I could feel myself sighing sadly inwardly as I saw the cleanly licked thigh.

Then I noticed he was smiling at me. Smiling with that expression that simply suggests that he is up to no good.

"Since this is the only ice cream cone left, I shall take this", he said cheerfully, and it genuinely sounded cheerful. Most suspicious. But once the recently scooped backed onto the cone ice cream cone was in his possession, he tipped the cone, causing the specially scooped ice cream to fall onto me. I looked at him in surprise. _What is he doing?_ The eyes that I look into were not eyes sorry about what had just happened. Alarm bells started ringing loudly in my head. _That was intentional! _My mind screamed at me.

"Let me lick that clean for you" his voice husky, full of desire, making that one sentence full of sexual promise. He was looking at me through half lidded eyes and was intentionally bringing his bare body closer to mine. I could feel my breathing starting to get faster and my eyes widening as the possible scenarios started playing in my mind. He then expertly flipped our position so he had me pinned down on the beach chair with his body.

My breadth hitched and I tried to look cool except the redness colouring my cheeks betrayed me. He chuckled huskily, and his lavender scented breadth rolled over me. His face was so close to mine. I could now see a faint blush colouring his cheeks as he looked at me intently. He looked so sexy now. With that tousled hair, and slightly flushed cheeks. Not to mention he was atop of me only wearing his pants. His lips look so kissable right now and if I lift my face an inch I would be able to kiss him.

Then he started to grind slowly against my lower body, and I could feel his erection through the thin material of his pants. _He is affected by me! YES!_ My inner self fist pumped in the air.

"You are a girl and I am a guy" he whispered into my ear, his nose rubbing slightly against my ear, causing shivers of delight to course through my body. "When you do that, you can't expect me to keep my cool." Then he planted soft butterfly kisses on my neck, eliciting a moan from me. "Sakura did this hmm?" came his muffled voice as he said that while his lips were still pressed against my neck.

"Yes" came out my strangled-moaned answer when he bit down on my neck when I tried to answer his question.

"You are mine. Don't ever forget that"

**AN: I'm sorry guys! Admittedly I was lazy so this was just lying around since last month. I planned to finish this around last month when I started it (I just HATE how I have to refer to chapter one so I don't change what they say… since it is from Megumi POV but it is the exact same scene. Stupid me. I will never do something like this again). supposed to be studying for the upcoming math exam but I haven't gotten around to it. WHY? (I shall resign myself to the eventual failure of my math exam) and another reason why I nearly did NOT finish this was because I was watching Kingsely on youtube (I just discovered such a person existed. I swear I live in a cave sometimes) and yeah go watch him! (some things he says really makes sense. and it is quite funny too. the rest are like whatever) and I'm sorry about how some of the descriptions are weird (because I had NO idea how to expressed it. - I need to read more I guess) and I know there are discrepancies, I did try (I blame them on the differing POV and the fact that it is 3am when I finished) plus I'm lazy already (I was lazy when I started but now I'm lazier) okay I really hope the rating for the story is right (I don't have to change it to M right?) and that was a decidedly sucky ending TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (if I do, I would have the whole collection of SA lining my room)**

**on a side note: i would like to thank farahudgens, cristine101.9, ashleymasci, WinterXstarxz and MadBlossomingPrincess for following this story. (thank you. i think it was kind of when a person followed it i got reminded that i should finish this story)**

**and to xMagicMayhem, cristine101.9, ashleymasci, WinterXstarxz, Vyzer, PRIMAdonatella and MadBlossomingPrincess for adding to their list of favorites (thank you. i hope the story is to your liking)**

**and i would to officially say this story is COMPLETED! (yes okay. byebye. don't expect anymore on this story.) **


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Ahh, they are such a cute couple" muttered Sakura quietly to herself as she observed the couple from a distance.

Then silently chuckling to herself, she fished out the camera she always kept in a floral pouch and snapped a photo of them. Can't be letting such a rare precious moment escape.

"This trip was such a success" thought Sakura, as she silently congratulated her genius self. Not only did she manage to have a full and uninterrupted day, without girls running wild when inner Jun comes out after she gives him a kiss, with her beloved Jun, she also got to get such a cute photo of Yahiro and Megumi together. Which she not only get to keep as a souvenir and proof of her great matchmaking skills, she would also get to add it to her personal stash of blackmailing material against Yahiro. Oh and not to mention she also got a few photos of Yahiro shirtless, that could definitely be sold to the fan club back in school at an exorbitant price, she thought, before giggling silently to herself. Yahiro did not know that she was the main reason why the fan club has so much of his photos. It might be low making money out of your friend by selling his pictures, but she would never sell any demeaning photos of him or photos of any of the girls he have crushes on (because they would end up in her personal stash of blackmail material). And the thought of all that sexy clothes she can buy using that money alone was enough to send her giddy.

Taking a last look at them sleeping peacefully together, Megumi lying atop Yahiro facing downwards with Yahiro arms winded around her waist, Sakura turned and headed back to the helicopter where she would be reunited with her beloved Jun, leaving the couple alone as the evening sun set and disappear into the horizon.

As Sakura left, she did not notice that the string tying the top of Megumi's bikini together was undone. Nor the fact that hickeys were present on Megumi's neck and at several other parts of her body.

* * *

[a/n: woo~ yeah I did an epilogue! (Even when I said I wasn't continuing and when I have exams in 2 more days) Anyways hope you guys like this. Oh and if you like this fic please rate and review! (So I can know what kind of things you guys like so maybe I can write better in the future) thank you all for reading this fic though. Hmm though I think the epilogue is kinda weird (see cuz I am writing in third person point of view and I am so bad at that)]

Please review if you like it!


End file.
